Chosen
by firecewolf
Summary: Percy never met Sally, and is raised by the Olympians. He has to face training by each and everyone of them, all to prepare for the prophecy. I'm not sure whether or not he'll be at Camp Half-blood permanently yet, so be sure to take my poll to help me decide! Rated M for language, and some extreme fight scenes.
1. Who's it gonna be

_**Ok, my friends, this is the start of my brand new story, Chosen! My hand is still very much broken, so my friend Jessica is going to be helping out today. To be entirely honest, this chapter won't be that long, and I apologize for that. Just a heads up, the updating will be irregular for the next two or three months, depending on how fast my hand heals.**_

_**Just a few more things to address, my other story, "What to Do" has been deleted, mostly because I lost my zest for it. For those of you who did actually like, I'm sorry. Also, I shall be putting up a poll for this story soon, and you'll have to wait and see what it's for.**_

_**Without further ado, the disclaimer!**_

_**I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or the Heroes of Olympus series! I wish I did.**_

KLOTHOS POV

A small bundle struggled in a woman's grasp. As for the woman in question, well, she was running for her life. She was average in height, possibly 5'5. She was wearing a torn pair of pants, with a ragged orange shirt. She was currently bolting down a long and dirty alley, with only the sounds of her uneven breathe and the bundle's cries.

She rounded the corner, a long mane of black hair rippling behind her. Her sea green eyes flashed and swelled with worry. Her name- Sally Jackson. On her chest were the faded words- Camp Half Blood.

A bright light flooded the end of the alley, and she came to an abrupt halt. Her eyes darted back to where she had come, but her ears picked up the sounds of howling dogs. She gave out a wail, and faced the light.

The source of the bright light was a car and its headlights. The car turned off, leaving spots in Sally's eyes. She slowly backed up, her arms gripping the bundle, with quieted at the gesture.

A huge man slid out of the driver's side, with a slender woman slipping out of the passenger's side. The woman had long, flowing auburn hair. Her eyes, however, ruined the beautiful features. They were a crimson red, with the irises the white color of bleached bones.

The man had a thick neck, thick shoulders, and a brutish face. His eyes were crimson also, but the irises were a sickening green. They both smiled at Sally, exposing piranha-like teeth. They both took exaggerated steps towards her, the triumph of finally cornering their prey evident on both their faces.

Sally watched in horror as they slowly melted into one huge, misshapen being. With the steam rising off the monster, it reared its ugly head. The skin was a sickly gray color, with rippling muscles shifting underneath it. The eyes were now a solid black.

In all truthfulness, it was very hard to distinguish its breed. It resembled a dragon, on its hind legs, without a tail. The arms weren't very long, but each of its three fingers was topped with razor sharp nails. It roared in triumph, and took one staggering step towards Sally.

I'd like to say that Sally could fight this monster and conquer it in a heartbeat, but I'd be lying. The truth is, Sally knew with absolute certainty that she was going to perish in the onslaught. Worse, the camps would perish. The Romans would suspect the Greeks, all because their peacekeeper died, and the child that would untie them would join her.

Yes, you heard correctly. Sally Jackson was the peacekeeper, the ambassador, of the Greeks and the Romans. The son she had recently born was in her arms, the child that a great and terrible prophecy inspired. With both of them dead, the world would tear itself apart, and fall into the raging sea of chaos.

The dragon-like demon opened its gaping jaws. Sally could see a spark ignite in its throat. She heard it draw in a deep breath, ready to burn her alive.

Closing her eyes, she let a single tear fall, clutching her baby boy to her chest. She felt and heard the fires heat surge towards her. The flames licked up and down her body. She only managed to hold her son by sheer will power. She screamed in agony, her flesh burning away, leaving behind an unholy odor.

*Line break*

The dragon let out a mighty roar, letting the world know it had sealed its fate. It smiled grotesquely; looking down at the charred bones slumped over a blackened blanket. Ignoring the car, the dragon walked into the shadow of the building, disappearing completely.

*Line break*

In the wee hours of the morning, several bright flashes illuminated the dark alley. There was a handsome man, with Blonde hair, and a well-built body. His eyes were the purest blues. The smile lines surrounding his mouth were deeply etched, but he wasn't anywhere near smiling now.

There was a woman, beautiful beyond compare. She had many forms, but I saw a luscious wavy mane of hair, blacker than the dark side of the moon. Her face held a gorgeous set of chocolate brown eyes.

There was another man, a tall, muscled, and ferocious man. His hair was cut like a sharp wedge, military style. His face was scared almost to the point of hiding his features. No doubt he had countless others on his body. His face was handsome, but had a cruel edge to it. His eyes held pits of fire. Normally, they were blazing with madness, but now, they simmered, as if remorseful.

There was a girl, who looked to be about twelve. She had long auburn hair that fell to her knees. Her face was beautiful, serene and calm. Her eyes resembled quicksilver, like the face of the moon on special nights. Out of the visitors, she seemed the most alert, as if she were waiting for someone to pop out.

Trailing behind the group was a very small girl. She looked to be at least six or eight. She had fiery red hair, almost ending at her knees. She was a very gorgeous child, with a warm face. She too, had smile lines deeply etched, but now, she looked to be on the very verge of tears. Her eyes were a warm fire, and on a good day, they would outshine the very sun. But, alas, today was not a good day.

And finally, at the very front of the group, there was another woman. She had a tall frame, and you could see she was built, lithe, like a runner. She carried herself with the air of a commander. She too, had long wavy hair, but hers was blonde, resembling the sun itself. She looked stern, as if she were about to reprimand someone. Her eyes, a stormy gray, were beautiful and mesmerizing. You could see all the intelligence in those eyes.

The man with blonde hair called out the woman with red hair.

"Hestia, are you sure this is the alley?"

Hestia, the little thing she was, stepped forward, so much sadness in her voice, "Yes, Apollo, this is the alley. We need to walk to the end."

The burly man raised his eyebrows at her, "Hestia, are you certain it was the clan that was here? I cannot sense their presence."

The woman with blonde hair ahead of them turned to the burly man.

"Ares, it wasn't the clan."

Ares opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly cut in, "At least, not the main members. One of their minions could have easily been down here. For now, we have to investigate."

The woman led Ares, Apollo, and Hestia, the others trailing quietly behind them. It wasn't long before they were close enough to smell burnt flesh.

The more beautiful of the women retched, and tried to back away. Apollo reached out to grab her arm, "Aphrodite, you need to come with us. There's no telling what could be lurking around still."

Aphrodite gulped, and weakly nodded her head. The auburn headed girl rolled her eyes at Aphrodite's reaction. Seeing the eye roll, Aphrodite glared at her.

"Oh shut up Artemis, you know I can't stand _that_ smell!"

To prove her point, she retched again.

Artemis grabbed Aphrodite's other arm, and together her and Apollo dragged Aphrodite along with them. The blonde woman had beaten all of them, and she stood stock still. The beings eyebrows all shot up and they went to stand by the woman.

Hestia, unable to take the sight, collapsed to her knees, one hand over her mouth, the other holding onto Apollo for support. Apollo's eyes were wide with shock, his mouth flopped open. Ares grunted in disgust, but otherwise remained unaffected. Artemis swore angrily, her fists balling up. Aphrodite, with tears in her eyes, leaned against Ares.

Finally, the blonde woman walked forward, remorse showing in her eyes, but her face was all business.

Aphrodite cried out, "Athena, what are you doing?!"

Athena, seriousness and authority prevailing, barely turned around.

"You know as well as I do that we need to investigate. The mortals will be up in a few hours' time, and we still need to report back to Father."

Athena strode to the charred remains of a woman. We know, of course, that the woman was Sally Jackson. She heard her siblings walk to her, but for the most part she ignored them. She knelt on the ground, and quickly surveyed the body. The ashen, and barely orange t-shirt, and the almost disintegrated jeans. She could see that the woman had once been very beautiful. So beautiful as to tempt a god, but that is a story for next time.

Athena could see where the bone stood out, and she could see the rotting chunks of flesh the fire hadn't completely charred off. Worst of all, being so close, the smell was _horrifying_. She backed up slightly, almost ramming into Hestia. She turned to the others.

"I know who this was. And all of you do too."

Confused, they all peered closer at the charred remains of the woman. When they did figure it out, they all stepped back in shock.

"Sally?!

"How?!"

"Who?!"

"What's going to-?!"

"When?!"

It was a wonder Aphrodite and Hestia didn't break down completely sobbing. Ares looked grave, and quickly surveyed their surroundings, checking for threats. Apollo looked so sad. Artemis looked furious.

"Guys, look." Ares pointed to the opposite wall of the alley. They turned, and several swear words were used, not including the groan of fear.

There, in blood, was a symbol. It took up roughly five feet by five feet. The outer design was a circle, the inside being a five pointed star. On the inside of the star, there was a heart with an arrow through it. Of course, they all knew it. They all felt their stomachs twist in fear.

And, they all knew that they could be in very grave danger with just seven of them.

They all pulled weapons seemingly out of nowhere. Athena had a spear, Ares had a huge sword, Apollo had a bow, Artemis also pulled out a bow, Aphrodite had a dagger, and Hestia had pulled out to small daggers, which were on fire.

Athena hissed out, "We need to go, _NOW_!"

The others all nodded, but before they could flash out, a small cry rang out. They all lowered their weapons, and looked around for the source. They spread out, straining their eyes to hear another cry.

With a wail, non-stop sobbing ensued. Their heads snapped to Sally's body, and were horrified to see it trembling. Aphrodite let out a squeak, with the men grunting in alarm. Athena, Hestia, and Artemis, however, approached the body.

Ignoring the shouts of alarm, they knelt next to the body, and peered into Sally's arms. Athena caught sight of a single, blue bit of cloth not covered in ash. She let out a gasp and beckoned to the men to come over.

Ares and Apollo both saw it, but it was Aphrodite that said, "Okay, who's going to touch her?"

They looked at each other, and noted that Aphrodite would be the least likely choice, seeing as how she had turned avocado green.

Athena stopped the debate, "Ares, you do it."

He tried to protest, but seeing her stern look, sighed in frustration. His hands slowly reached out, grasping Sally by the little hair still on her head. He gently straightened her body, leaving a perfect view of the bundle.

He unclasped her arms from around it, and pulled it into his arms, wincing as Sally's body fell to the floor. None of them had yet realized, but the crying had stopped as they drew near Sally. Everyone crowded around Ares.

Athena reached out and pulled the blanket flap off the top. She had uncovered a tuft of jet black hair. Gasps were heard, and she quickly pulled most of the blanket away. Even Ares had a surprised yelp at the sight before him.

There was a baby, eyes wide open staring at them. The babe was only in a Finding Nemo pamper, his little fists balled up on top of his chest. His legs were parted, and he shifted his weight in the blanket. His eyes, his tiny, yet beautiful eyes, were a wondrous sea-green. They seemed to hold all the oceans power.

The babe looked at all of them for a full ten seconds. All was quiet. Then, as if he realized they weren't his mother, his face turned red and scrunched up. Before they could stop him, he cried almost in agony. His legs and arms flailed, and his heart breaking sobs shook his entire body.

Ares panicked and squeaked, "Help", because although he was a father to many children, he was often completely indifferent to them.

As a matter of fact, the only doting mother was….

Aphrodite.

Her arms pulled the bundled into her arms, and she began to rock him gently, whispering, "Shh" until he calmed down some. She looked down at his face, as did the others. He still was red in the face, and his tiny shoulders shook, but his cries became whimpers. It was as if he realized that his mother was gone, but he could do nothing about it. Only mourn.

Aphrodite, her heart breaking, looked at Apollo with tears in her eyes.

"Apollo, give him something to soothe him. Please, make him sleep!"

He nodded grimly, and stretched his hand over the babe's eyes, and whispered a hymn. The poor babe's eyes drifted close, and his body relaxed. They all watched him sleep for a moment, watching his little chest go up and down.

Aphrodite swaddled him in his blanket, and saw how adorable he was. She smiled softly at him, and looked up at the others.

"Guys, we need to take him with us," she whispered.

Automatically, whispered shouts surrounded her.

"We can't, Father will kill us!" argued Ares.

"We should, his mother is dead!" protested Hestia.

"We have to save him," mouthed Apollo.

"We cannot leave the child to the mercy of the world," agreed Artemis.

Athena hesitated, holding back her comments. She realized they all looked at her, waiting for her decision.

"Well,' she started slowly, 'it's not as if he can't be raised by anyone else. They have orphanages for children".

Ares nodded in agreement, and started to reach for the bundle. Of course, Aphrodite being Aphrodite, pulled a brush from nowhere, and smacked Ares on the head. She glared at him, while he cursed in every language he knew, and held the bundle in her arms tighter.

She automatically made puppy dog eyes and pouted to Athena, "PLEASE! You know he can't be taken care of as good as one of _my_ children. I'll feed him, and give him water, and give him baths every day! PLEASE!"

She sounded like a little girl asking for a puppy, and Athena was still going to tell her no, when Artemis and Hestia conferenced with her.

"Just give in,' Hestia implored, 'he's adorable, and we can't linger any longer here!"

Athena silently agreed, but Hestia still found it necessary to throw in her puppy dog eyes, which was just as adorable as Aphrodite's.

Artemis sighed and throw more wood into the fire, "Besides, you already know if you refuse, these two won't talk to you for millennia". She gestured to Hestia and Aphrodite.

Athena pinched the bridge of her nose, and grumbled, "_Fine_".

Aphrodite squealed, as did Hestia, and they both smiled at each other. Ares gave a groan, and Apollo smiled. Artemis just looked amused at the girls, and Athena thought of the hell they would pay when they reported to Father.

Speaking of which….

"Someone needs to remove her memory gland. We need to know what we are facing." Athena barked out.

The smiles vanished, and even Ares looked pained. He sighed, and placed his hand on Sally's head. A small flame appeared at the tip of his index finger, and he traced a circle around the top of her skull. He hooked his nail on the edge of the bone and pulled up.

There was a mass of gray fluid and pink matter inside. He winced, and held his hand over her brain. A small chunk rose out, and Ares grabbed a tube out of nowhere. He made the chunk drop into the tube, where it floated and glowed with a strange light.

Apollo stood, and placed his hand on Sally's shoulder. Sinew and skin grew again, covering her whole body. She didn't look anywhere near alive, but now the mortals to examine her, and give her a proper burial.

Think fast, Apollo left a slit-like mark at the base of her neck. That way they could say some crazy mortal had attacked her, and slit her throat.

Apollo looked sad, but as the god of medicine, he was best equipped to make her look presentable.

Hestia walked to the symbol in blood. Raising her arms, the blood erupted in flames, leaving the alley wall completely clean.

They all met up in a group, Aphrodite in the center, and with a bright flash, they vanished.

*Line Break*

The group appeared in a huge room. White marble columns supported the roof, the edges trimmed in gold. More marble made up the floor, with gold symbols and pictures engraved in it. There was a fire brazier on the center of the room, the fire roaring in welcome of the group.

The ceiling was a clear night sky, stars making constellations.

Last but not least, there were twelve thrones. Each was a different design, but only one was occupied.

A man, sitting in the middle of all the thrones, drew the group's attention. The throne itself was pure white marble, trimmed in solid gold, with lightning bolts etched in gold on the arms rest, and side. The man on it, however, was much more impressive.

He was at least twelve feet tall, sitting. He wore a pinstriped business suit, and black dress shoes. He had on a red tie, and a hankie in the lapel. His beard was well groomed, its black color streaked with white. His eyes were a stormy gray, like thunder clouds before a storm. His fingers tapped in impatience, and he glared down at the group.

"Well,' he grumbled, 'I'm waiting."

Ares stepped forward and bowed to the man. Apollo went next, and Hestia, Artemis, and Athena soon followed. Only Aphrodite refrained.

The man raised his eyebrows at his daughter.

She smiled sheepishly, and bent over as much as she could without disturbing the bundle. The man noticed the bundle for the first time. He sat up straight, and looked at his children and sister to ensure they saw it too. A few nods and nervous smiles made him anxious.

"Aphrodite, is that a new purse?"

Aphrodite laughed, "No, daddy, it isn't. This is just a little something we picked up."

Again the man looked at his children and sister, but half of them didn't meet his gaze. Aphrodite cleared her throat and gave him a sweet smile, "Daddy, can you summon the others? It would make this a lot quicker."

He nodded slowly and raised a lightning bolt from beside his chair. He lifted it up towards the sky, and a loud sizzling noise erupted. A bright flash shot into the sky. The man put the bolt on his lap, and gazed at the bundle in his daughters arms.

Athena whispered to Aphrodite, "How do you plan on explaining this to Father?"

She just smiled, "You'll see."

More flashes filled the room. A huge misshapen man with a brace on his leg flashed into a mechanical La-Z-Boy throne. A stern woman with a wheat colored dress arrived on a wicker throne. A man in a jogging suit, talking fast on a phone arrived into a beat up recliner.

A woman in all right sat next the man, dressed in a shimmering white dress, her hair braided over her shoulder. Surprisingly, a man in all black arrived, but he didn't go to a throne. Another man flashed into a grape vein throne, smelling strongly of wine.

Finally, a tall man in a parrot covered shirt and khakis shorts, arrived in a throne designed like a deep sea fishing chair. A large trident glowed in his hand.

"What is the meaning of this Zeus?" the man with the trident asked.

Zeus, the man in the suit, replied evenly, "I have summoned you all on the request of my daughter, Aphrodite. It seems she has something to share with us."

Poseidon looked at her, but then turned to the man not sitting.

"Hades, you were summoned too? Poseidon inquired.

Hades just shrugged his shoulders and nodded. He leaned against a marble column, observing the scene. Zeus and Poseidon shared a look, but they turned to Aphrodite, eyebrows raised, waiting.

Aphrodite smiled sweetly at the gathering.

She cleared her throat, "Well, we went to observe an area that had recently seen some suspicious activity. We almost left, but a cry stopped us. Ares found this little bundle, and of course, I wanted it."

The man in the jogging suit spoke up, "Aphrodite, we don't want to know about some mutt you picked off the street!"

She pouted, "It isn't another Chihuahua!"

Zeus groaned, "Oh for the love of cheese, what is it?!"

All the heads had turned to look at Zeus, "Cheese?"

Aphrodite squealed, "He's awake!"

A collective, "What?"

She smiled down at the blanket and flipped the top off, "It's a boy!" she yelled, lifting the child like Simba from the Lion King.

There were shouts of disbelief and confusion, and Hera berating Aphrodite for holding him like that.

Poseidon, recognizing the child, ran to Aphrodite.

"What are you doing with my son?"

Gasps were heard, once more.

Zeus spoke up, "This is your boy? Where is his mother?! They should be at Camp Half Blood by now!"

Poseidon looked at Ares, Athena, Hestia, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Apollo. His eyes met there sad ones.

"No", was all he managed to whisper before his son started to wail in heartbreak once more. He looked down at his son once more, noticing his eyes and his hair. Tears welled up in Poseidon's eyes, and he clutched his son close to his heart, trying to soothe him with his touch. The baby cried still, making the room quiet in his agony.

Aphrodite stood there, looking sad that she didn't get the child. Hades' face twisted unpleasantly, as if remembering something unpleasant. As a matter of fact, he did.

"Brother, I'm sorry to be the one to point this out, but the boy has no mother. And you can't raise him; it would go against the ancient laws!"

Poseidon's head snapped u, and he snarled at Hades, "What exactly do you propose I do? My son shall not be raised in an orphanage!"

Whirling around he turned to Zeus, "Brother, please see reason! He is the child of the prophecy, and you want to throw him in the streets!" he added, glaring at Hades.

Zeus sighed, "Poseidon, we are GODS! We cannot raise our own children, it goes against the fates. He cannot, and WILL not be raised by YOU!"

Zeus rose to his full height, brandishing his bolt. Thunder shook the building as a white glow emanated off him. A cry was shot back at him at the noise. Zeus and the other gods looked at Poseidon, who was rocking the baby back and forth in his arms.

Poseidon looked at Zeus, "Please, I'm all he has left."

Zeus actually looked sad as he nodded no.

"Wait."

Zeus looked up, and was surprised to see Apollo, looking angry.

"What is it Apollo? We can't keep the child."

Apollo shook his head, "Yes, we can. Poseidon can't, but another god can."

A collective wave of "Yes", "Huh?" and in Ares's case, "Damn!"

Zeus thought about it for a moment, and nodded slowly, "I guess that could work. Anyone want the boy?"

Automatically, Aphrodite, Hestia, and Apollo raised their hands. Poseidon looked at them, as if choosing who would be a better parent for his son.

Aphrodite chimed in, "He'll have everything he wants, and I'd do anything for that face!"

Poseidon nodded, and turned to face her but Hestia's voice rang out.

"Oh, please. Brother, you know he'll be spoiled rotten with this one! I'm the much more caring mother! I know how to cook, clean, and humble the boy."

Again, Poseidon nodded in agreement and turned to her, but Apollo's voice yelped out.

"Please, uncle! The girls would be great mothers, but let's face it; they can't teach him how to fight! I can train him, and make sure he is ready to face the prophecy!"

Before Poseidon could do anything, Artemis, in anger shot out, "Oh please Apollo! A woman can teach him how to fight, just as well as any man! Hell, even BETTER! I should take care of him, and teach him to respect women and their _ideals_!"

Poseidon did want his son to be level headed, but before he could choose, Ares protested, "Artemis, I will not stand here and have you teach this boy to be a softie! We need a fighter, someone who can be tough and confident! I can teach him that, and he'll be a REAL man!"

Athena yelled back, "It doesn't matter the strength, it matters the wisdom and strategy. No one can teach him better than I can! He will be the smartest and wisest hero of the age!"

Hephaestus snorted and added, laughing, "Athena, he can easily learn that from ME! Add in the fact he will be able to craft swords and armor faster and better than any demigod, it should be me!"

Hera, surprising everyone, added her two cents in, "I should be the boy's mother. I am the goddess of marriage, and I can teach him to be a gentlemen! He'll be polite, and sweet. He won't have to fight if he can keep the peace, like I do!"

Zeus laughed, "My dear, I should raise him! He'll be a leader, and he'll be proud and strong. He will rule over the camps, and fulfill his fate, because he will be raised by the best: ME!"

Hermes protested, "Father, he needs to be in the background, like a thief. He will be quick and agile! He'll be smart and clever, and he'll be able to find any solution to a problem. I can raise him!"

The stern looking woman on the throne of wicker butted in, "He will love cereal! He will be strong and humble! I will work him to the bone on my farms! He can live a simple and happy life! He will be good and kind! And he will love cereal!" she roared.

"Demeter, shut up about the cereal! I can teach him the perfect ways to kill!' Hades smirked, 'After all, you do call me insane. I will teach him to be powerful, and radiate fear. He will frighten his enemies to the grave, and he won't be afraid of death! He'll embrace it!"

The man smelling of drink piped up, "It should be me! I know the ways of driving a man insane. He will be relaxed, yet on edge, the perfect way to terrify his enemies! And, he will be the only hero that can pour a mixed drink better than any bartender!"

Everyone turned to him, eyebrows raised, "How will that help?"

Dionysus laughed, "A man needs to unwind, especially with a complex and hard fate like his.' He shot up, 'Oh, and he'll be protected from poisoning! I'll train him to know when someone has tampered with his food or drinks!"

He slumped back down, looking pleased with himself.

The gods looked at Poseidon, who shifted uncomfortably under the stares. He knew he had to make a decision and soon.

"Uh, I'm not s-s-sure. I'm sure all of you can teach him great and wonderful things. I'm glad all of you are offering, especially since he won't have me there, or his mother." He looked down, sad by the truth.

"Wait a minute,' Aphrodite threw out her hands in a stop gesture, 'who says you can't help him? The law just says you can't raise him! What if you aren't the only one taking care of him?"

He frowned, "What are you talking about, Aphrodite?"

She looked at each of the gods carefully. She turned to Poseidon and said cautiously, "What if we all raise him? He can live with us here on Olympus! Most of us live here anyways. Artemis can take him for long trips with the hunters, and Hades can take him to the underworld for a couple of weeks at a time. You of course, would be in control of the time spent with each of us. I would highly recommend at least three to four weeks at a time with each of us. Athena can teach him every day, but she can still have him for the same amount of time as the rest of us!"

The gods looked uncertain, and they all looked at each other. It wasn't a bad plan, and it would put Poseidon more in his son's life. It seemed to be a win-win.

Unanimously, they all nodded. All eyes were once again, on Poseidon.

"Well,' he said, clearing his throat, "I think this will work very well. I think we each should spend at least a three weeks with him. That puts us at seventeen and some change, so he can spend the leftover weeks and days with whoever he wants. However, I want a palace for him, so we can always be near him, and take care of him. Let's be realistic, we can't really train or teach him for a few years, so all we can do is raise him."

The gods nodded in agreement, and Zeus started to talk to Athena about the baby's new palace. Speaking of which:

"What is handsome's name anyways?" Aphrodite cooed, peering over his should at the baby.

As if in a trance, Poseidon whispered, "Perseus".

**Ok, I lied, this turned out to be a lot longer than I thought. It took me a week to type this, with and without my friends help, so again; the updating is going to be hectic for a while, so please bear with me.**

**Ok, guys, thanks for reading! Until next time: Peace, Love, Pancakes!**


	2. First night

Howdy! Yes, I'm country, deal with it! Ha, just playing! Well, about the mean part, but I am pure country.

Any who, this is the second installment of chosen, and I'm excited. I have high hopes for this story, and I hope you'll help me out by participating in any polls I might have. I currently have only up, so if you can, try to check it out, and weigh in your thoughts! I got some nice reviews, and y'all really made my day with them.

Again, I won't be able to post regularly, so please be patient! Ok, I just want to thank my friends, for inspiring me with some of the events in this story, because I don't really have younger siblings, and they helped me figure out infants in general.

SAME NIGHT

KLOTHOS POV

The Olympians all shrank down to normal size, and they circled Poseidon, and young Perseus. There was much cooing from the women, and grunts of approval from the men. Poseidon was in daze, as if contemplating the future of his son. Which, he probably was.

This was the first time in recorded history that the Olympians even took on a project of this type, let alone all together. However, there was much at stake, and such measures had to be taken.

Although, for a few of the Olympians, they truly wanted him. They wanted to care for him, and to protect, even though they had no idea of challenges ahead of them. Nevertheless, you could tell they were captivated by Perseus, even if they covered it up.

And who were they? Athena, Ares, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia, and Apollo. Not counting Poseidon, of course.

Athena, who was born from Zeus's split skull, didn't quite fit in with the other gods. Sure, they acknowledged her as a god, and a true child of Zeus, but they were always unsure how to approach her in certain situations. So, it makes sense that she was able to connect with the young boy. She had no mother, and now, neither did he. Some part whispered to her, "Now you can be his mother. Now you can fill that hole, so he never has to go through what you do."

Ares, surprisingly, was immediately drawn to the boy. Which in his mind, made him want to get rid of Perseus, ironically. He saw the potential in him, the vision of him when he was older. It was a strong, proud man. In Ares's mind, that was the one thing he could pass off to him to prepare to the world. That honor, and that strength. At least, that's all he felt for now.

Artemis, on the other hand, saw what he was now. He was an innocent child, a victim of cruel fate. He reminded her of her precious hunters, all of them victims of the world's and man's hatred. They were broken once, and they were all innocent, never deserving anything the world had dealt them. Perhaps, just perhaps, she wanted to be a mother. Maybe she wanted to hear a child laugh her name, for a child to run to her in times of need, not the other way around.

Aphrodite, sweet Aphrodite, was hoping for someone to stay with her. The other gods knew, Aphrodite hurt the most when her children were killed or forced out into the world on their own. She was the doting mother, restricted and restrained, from helping and keeping her precious children. Now, she could raise one from the start. And hopefully, this child would stay, always.

Apollo, to his credit, simply wanted someone permanent in his life. Sure there were his children, and his sister, and his many, many, lovers. But, being the god of the sun got lonely sometimes. He wanted to have someone to completely devote himself to, to pour his everything into one person. Since Apollo couldn't settle with a woman yet, a child to raise could fill that void that Apollo so desperately craved.

Hestia, in all her happiness, had many different people she considered her family. However, she grew tired of all the fighting, and of the neglect in people's vision of her. If she could have someone else to be with her, to keep her company and show her the love and adoration she craved, she would be complete. This little boy, so sweet faced, could surely do just that. Not to mention, she could share her knowledge of the simpler things in life, in which most of her family had yet to discover.

The other Olympians had yet to discover their love for Perseus, but it would show in due time.

"So, who gets him for tonight?" Hades asked.

Poseidon looked up, and saw the imploring faces of Aphrodite and Hestia, and the stoic faces of the others. His eyes darted between Aphrodite and Hestia, and finally stopped on Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, will you take him first?" Poseidon's voice sounded distant, as if on another planet. Zeus and Hades looked worriedly at him, but said nothing. Of course, Aphrodite squeaked in excitement, while Hestia hung her head slightly. She hurried forward, and gently cradled Perseus in her arms. His sea green eyes captured his.

Athena coughed, "I think we need to get a few things before he can sleep in Aphrodite's palace. He's going to need pacifiers, clothes, bibs, formula, milk bottles, toys, shampoos, conditioners, a crib, and pampers and wipes."

She rattled off the list, Hermes writing them down, and with a flash he was gone. Aphrodite blocked out the world around her, focusing on the baby. She caressed his cheek, wiping away the tears he had shed. She brushed what hair he had down. She guessed he was a few months old, still an infant. He held her gaze, and didn't flinch away.

Another flash and Hermes was next to Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, the crib's all set up, and his other stuff are all located in your personal chamber. I suggest,' he whispered to her, 'that you put all your, _ummm, _toys away. We wouldn't want him to play with any of it."

She blushed fire engine red and nodded quickly, seeing all the gods raise their eyebrows. She turned to Poseidon, "I think I should get him to bed already. I don't want him all fussy for tomorrow. I'll bring him to the meeting at around seven, and we'll figure out the rest of the schedule."

He nodded, and she bid all the gods good night.

She walked a ways away from the group, and whispered to Perseus, "Your all mine, handsome."

She flashed out, and appeared in her bedroom. It was a deep pink, with a sweaty smell oozing from _everywhere_! She gave a nervous laugh as the boy squirmed in her grasp, as if bothered by the smell. There was a huge bed, big enough to have five full grown men fit comfortably. The sheets were rumpled, and there were quite a few fluids in it. There were clothes strewn all over the red carpet, and chains in the far corner. Finally, there was a leather bodice hanging from the chandelier.

With a snap, everything unsightly was gone, taking the smell with it. Now there was a faint scent of lavender in the air, and Perseus relaxed and yawned.

"Time for bed, handsome." She drifted to a brand new crib, decorated with colorful ABC's. There was a set of drawers built just underneath the mattress, and she pulled open a draw, revealing onesies. She gently laid Percy in the crib, and picked up a blue one for him to wear. She unwrapped him from the charred blanket. She gently coaxed his struggling arms and legs into the sleeves.

As she gently zipped the zipper up, she heard a small giggling. Her eyes darted to his face, just in time to see his little face smiling. She grinned and started to poke and prod his belly softly, causing another round of giggles.

She chuckled, and waited for his laughs to cease. He yawned and blinked his eyes slowly. She rummaged through a bag hanging on a hook attached to the side of the crib. In it, she found bottles, formula, pampers, a few teething toys, bath items, and a nightlight.

She plugged the light in the socket and smiled as it light up. It was blue shell, with Ariel and Flounder printed on it. She thought for a moment, and snapped her fingers. A radio appeared, with a few CD's next to it. She picked one up, seeing a beach on it. She snapped open the case and placed the disk in the radio. Immediately, the room was filled with the sound of waves gently hitting the shore. Sea gulls wailed, and the wind swooshed in delight.

Aphrodite saw his eyes drift closed, and she smiled gently. There was a problem, however, and Aphrodite didn't know what to do. The charred blanket, almost completely black, was still in the corner of the crib. She crept softly to it, and held it in her hands. This blanket saved his life, but it was held in his dead mother's arms for who knows how long.

She bit her lip, and laid it on her pillow. She would ask in the meeting what would happen. She thought of a new blanket for him, and once again snapped her fingers. A plush and warm blue blanket was in her hands. She draped it over his legs, and halfway on his chest. It had a picture of a brown bear, holding a bundle of balloons in one hand, and the other hand was on top of a white puppy's head.

She watched Perseus sleep for a moment, before climbing into her bed. For a while she listened to the soothing CD and soon drifted off to sleep.

**Ok, I know it's a lot shorter, but I want to give you an idea of what the chapters are going to be like. They probably won't be this short, but they will have the gods spending time with him and getting used to him. Really hope you can forgive me, but I wanted to give you a taste.**

**Peace, Love, Pancakes! See you soon!**


End file.
